ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Animus Episode II
There it was, a symbol of despair and death, the gallows, the day was October 3rd, 2952, and a new batch of souls, were to meet the judge of Hell or Heaven. "Right to trial, suspended!", another set stepped up to the cruel face of the beatly dressed man that was Grand Commander of Rebel Affairs, Nathan Blacke. "Right to remain in office under the League, suspended!", once again, it happened, Nathan Blacke was a man of average height, one who dressed with most care and one who took his job dead seriously, when he had an order given to him, he followed it no matter what and his subordinates feared him because of this, he had executed at least 6,000 people, human or not. Rebellion was strong in the air, and the stronger that it was, the more corpses piled up. "Right to be kept alive under Universal law, suspended, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, prepare to step forward to your demise, a death cruel and foul, you are to be stripped of your Anti Age devices at once, and branded with a hot iron while hung by the neck until death occurs, now then, let us be-!" Suddenly, Blacke was interrupted, by none other than a small girl with threadbare clothing, another rebel, it seemed, she spoke in a very fearful voice. "U-um sir...please..don't kill me...sir..why....I-I din't do nothing wrong Sir, please!" Blacke looked at the young girl in disgust, he had no pity for her, as he believed no criminal should be pitied. "Ms...err..", she replied quickly, "Trinity Touma...sir...you might know my daddy...Kaito Touma..." Blacke's faced tensed, the name alone was able to anger him. "Well then Ms Touma, I believe we have a special punishment for someone who is the daughter of a fiendish rebel, especially one who would dare to claim innocence." Trinity trembled and quivered in fear, waiting to see what was to occur. The Commander simply shouted, "Rise from the Ashes, Super....King Joegue." Suddenly, without warning, a gigantic robot briskly raised from the ground, standing tall and fierce, as its piercing mechanical eyes looked down at Trinity. "Now then, let us commence with the execution." Suddenly, from Joegue's shoulder cannon, shot out a series of energy........... "S-she's dead." I-I can't even believe that my daughter is dead. "Ah cheer up Grandpa, you can always make more. Now Kaito, tell me the whole story." It was a one on one conversation, just Edward and a man who had came to his office, requesting help. This was former DASH member Kaito Touma. “The whole story of what, my daughter’s life and eventual obliteration?” Edward couldn’t help but smirk, “That’s a part of it I want to know, but I want the bigger picture, if I’m going to save you, I need to find out about NWL.” Kaito froze and glared down at the floor, it was clear to Edward and anyone who would have seen him that the thought of NWL alone completely broke him temporarily. “.....I-I can’t...Why is it that you are forcing me to relive horrible, morbid memories hm? It’s no walk in the park you know, I’m ruined enough already don’t you go pushing me further.” "Kaito, I understand what you're going through, it's my job to defend you, I need your cooperation. I really do know how you feel, I lost everything I ever had long ago. But I'm here to prevent you from meeting that same fate, or worse." Touma glared firmly at Animus, but finally, relented, realizing he would get nowhere maintaining a cold and unbreakable outer shell. "I'm sure you've heard the beginnings of the NWL, world tensions vastly grew in the 2010s, and the vast amounts of alien invasions increased and the defenses by Ultra warriors slowed. The final nail for this coffin was when, unable to maintain itself, the Middle Eastern region fell apart, with Civil War afflicting all nations inside." "Then the Zettonians arrived?", Animus questioned, having recently read of the Zettonian invasion of The People's Republic of China. Category:Ultraman Animus Episodes